gumballfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
A Gente Curte Enquanto Pode
A Gente Curte Enquanto Pode é uma música de "As Crianças" e é cantada por Gumball e Darwin. Letra no Brasil Ambos: A gente curte enquanto pode, Enquanto a gente é menor. A gente curte enquanto é tempo para tudo ser melhor. Gumball: Zoamos por aí, ir no shopping pro Ambos: Rolé! Gumball: Alguns levam a mal e os guardas Ambos: Chamam até Larry: “Polícia?" Gumball: Mas o espaço é público e a gente Ambos: Sai do nó, Gumball: Não tem rolé se estamos parados Ambos: Num lugar só! Gumball: Eu não uso terno nem Ambos: Gravata também! Gumball: Me visto sem olhar, Ambos: E ainda mando bem! Louie: "Parece que você fez um transplante de perna com um cachorro salsicha." Gumball: "Ah é? E você-" Gumball: E quando não tenho resposta eu posso ainda chorar. Ambos: A gente curte enquanto pode, Enquanto a gente é menor. A gente curte enquanto é tempo Para tudo ser melhor. Gumball: Posso me entupir de bala, tudo bem ser gordinho. É gordura infantil, mamãe gosta de mim assim. Não tenho que esquentar com calorias coisa e tal, Porque minha caixa metabólica é mais alta que o normal! "Exagerei!" Darwin: Nunca se preocupa com a cárie dental? Gumball: E daí se algum cair? Por baixo tem outro igual. Darwin: Recebo muito estofo Porque sou muito fofo. De onde esses presentes Que não entram no cômputo?! Gumball: Sem preocupação com as contas a pagar, Só jogamos no carrinho Ambos: O que gostamos de lanchar! Gumball: Se ainda é menor, tudo é mágico! Você não sabe ainda Ambos:'O que a vida tem de trágico! A gente curte enquanto pode, Enquanto a gente é menor. A gente curte enquanto é tempo Para tudo ser melhor. 'Gumball: Não nos preocupamos com falta de Ambos: Emprego, Gumball: Podemos passar o dia todo Ambos: No maior sossego. Não nos preocupamos com currículos e ações, Não temos nada disso, não pagamos prestações. Temos todo o tempo que quisermos matar... Bola de Papel: "Que horas são?" Ambos: Hora de relaxar! Construtor: "O que vocês estão fazendo?" Gumball: "Curtindo não ter emprego." Construtor: "Mas não podem ficar aqui." Gumball: "Por quê? Porque olhar nossa liberdade magoa seus sentimentos de adulto?" Construtor: "Não, garoto. Você tem que sair porque-" Gumball: Para uma criança é legal Ambos: Adoecer! Gumball: A mamãe te abraça e a Ambos: Escola vai esquecer! Gumball: Só ficar em casa, na frente da Ambos: Telinha, Gumball: Se alguém for ver você é só dar uma Ambos: Tossidinha. Ricardo: "Você está bem?" Gumball: tosse Ricardo: "Ah. Ohhh." Gumball: Não é minha culpa se eu sou Ambos: Meio abobado. Gumball Faço um monte de bobeira porque eu acho Ambos: Engraçado. E a imaginação? Isso aí é com a gente. Usaremos ela agora pra sair pela tangente. Pois quando é menor, você só quer sonhar. Em ser dentista ninja ou ter asas pra voar. Nós podemos derrotar um monstro com uma espada mágica, Depois ganhar recompensas fantásticas. Castelo submerso, unicórnio de cristal. Pra salvar o povo anfíbio usando laser radical. Numa espaçonave saquear o universo, Ensinar um troglodita a dar um mortal inverso. Ricardo: Ohhhhh! Ambos: Não nos preocupamos com os planos pro futuro, Com poderes e robôs tudo fica seguro. Gumball: O melhor sonho pra mim é ser vaqueiro na moral. Darwin: E pra minha esperança é de ganhar um peitoRAL. Ambos: [suspiram] A gente curte enquanto PODE, Enquanto a gente é MENOR. A gente curte enquanto é TEMPO Para tudo ser MELHOOOR. Gumball: Vai, vamo tentar de novo. Ambos: [suspiram] A GENTE CURTE ENQUANTO PODE, ENQUANTO A GENTE É MENOR. A GENTE CURTE ENQUANTO É TEMPO PARA TUDO SER MELHOOOR. Letra Original : We enjoy it while we can We enjoy it while we're kids We enjoy it while there's still time To make the most of it : We go around the block and we loiter by the : Mall! : The people think we're thugs, so they give the : Cops a call! : Police! : We can get away with it cuz it's a : Public space! : Turns out we weren't loitering, : Just standing in one place! : I don't wear a suit or a : Stupid tie! : I dress with my eyes closed and : I still look fly! : It looks like you got a leg transplant from a wiener dog. : Yeah well you- And when I don't have a comeback I can always cry : We enjoy it while we can We enjoy it while we're kids We enjoy it while there's still time To make the most of it : I'm allowed to eat candy, it's okay to be chubby It's called baby fat, that's how my momma likes me I don't need to worry about the calories I ate 'Cuz I'm just a kid with a crazy metabolic rate Too far : Don't you ever worry about the cavities in your teeth? : Who cares if these fall out, I've got new ones underneath! : I'm getting tons of loot, 'cuz I look so cute Where are these presents from? It just doesn't compute : We don't have to worry about makin' ends meet We just throw things in the buggy : That we like to eat 'Cuz when you're still a kid, everything is magic You don't know it yet Life can get pretty tragic : We enjoy it while we can We enjoy it while we're kids We enjoy it while there's still time To make the most of it : We don't have to worry, 'cuz we don't have jobs We can sit around all day and hang out just like slobs : We don't freak out about resumes or skills 'Cuz we don't have either, we got no bills We got all the time that we wanna kill : What time is it? : It's time to chill! : What do you think you're doing? : Just enjoying not having a job. : Well, you can't stay here! : Why? Because the sight of freedom hurt your adult feelings? : No, kid! You're gonna have to move, because- : When you're still a kid, being sick is cool Mom gives you hugs, and you don't have to go to school Stay at home, watch TV, all day slackin' off If someone checks on you, just give them a little cough : Are you alright? : Aww! : It's not my fault if I behave like a dummy I do a lot of stupid things, 'cuz I find it funny : We don't need an excuse, 'cuz we've got imagination We're using it right now to escape the situation : Because when you're a kid, you dream of many things Like being a ninja dentist, or a wizard cop with wings We could fight a shark-bear-gator with a sword made of swords! Be the best at everything and win awesomeness awards See an underwater castle with a seahorse made of crystals Saving mermaids from shark people using golden laser pistols Plunder the universe in our pirate spaceship Go back in time to teach cavemen how to kick-flip Don't need to worry about our future plans for college Super powers, robot arms, that's a substitute for knowledge : It's okay for me to dream that I'm a cowboy from the west : And for me to keep hopin' that there's still a chance to grow a chest! : We enjoy it while we can! We enjoy it while we're kids! We enjoy it while there's still time To make the most of it! : Come on, let's try that again. : We enjoy it while we can We enjoy it while we're kids We enjoy it while there's still time To make the most of it! Curiosidades *No original, a música é cantada pelo dublador original de Gumball, Logan Grove, mas na dublagem brasileira, já é cantada pelo novo dublador, João Victor Granja. *Até agora, esta é a música mais longa já realizada. Categoria:Músicas da 3ª Temporada Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Raps Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Gumball Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Darwin Categoria:Músicas do Episódio "As Crianças"